Kat's Mission
by BloodMoon
Summary: Ok, I'm really bad at summeries, but I'll try. Kat is the 6th pilot. On a mission, they are captured except Duo and experimented on. chapter 11 is up It's done! PLEASE R&R! It would mean so much to me. Thanks
1. The New Pilot

Note: no male/male relationships will be used in this fan fic. I think that they are degrading. If you have a liking of such stories, don't read mine.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing; I own Kat and Sanguis.  
  
This happens before Endless Waltz, but after the series.  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
1.1 The New Pilot  
  
"Is the pilot here yet?" Heero yelled, throwing his space helmet into his bunk and tossing his dark brown hair out of his eyes. "No, he's not due to arrive for another half hour," came the response. "Great," Heero mumbled, who had started shucking his suit off, "gives me time to shower."  
  
Duo, dressed in an apron over his usual black attire, spun around braid following him, "Quatre, how do you want your eggs?" "I told you Duo, I don't want any of your cooking, last time we all got food poisoning," he calmly replied, continuing to read his book. "Humph, I can't help that the meat was tainted." "Heero, you want some eggs?" Duo asked the arriving pilot. A growl was all he got. "How about you guys, Trowa, Wufei?" "No," came the simultaneous response as the pilots settled into their seats in the kitchen. "Fine, suit your selves." Duo went back to his cooking.  
  
There was a knock on the door of the kitchen. "Come in," the 5 pilots answered. The door slide open, and in walked a tall, green eyed, blonde dressed in a space suit with her helmet and a small bag tucked under her arm. " Hi, you must be the Gundam pilots, my name is Kat." She was quickly cut off by Duo, who jumped up, "Fine, fine, where's the new pilot," he said, peering over her shoulder. "As I was saying," she pushed Duo back into his seat, knocking his eggs over, "I'm Kat and I'm the newest Gundam pilot," Every jaw, including Heero's, fell to the floor. Kat just stood smiling, like this was all a game. Wufei was the first to regain composure, "No, this can't be right, I'm not going to fight with a, a, a woman!" "Well get use to it because I am officially assigned to work with you and fight with you in space until further notice," Kat shot back. Wufei's outrage pulled everyone out of shock and Duo started to drool. "I could get used to having her around," Duo said dreamily. Kat gave him a disgusted look, "perv," she grumbled, "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to find my quarters," and she walked out the door. Quatre ran after her, "Kat, wait, where is the shuttle you arrived on?" She kept walking, with out turning around and," In the docking bay, but it is not a shuttle, it's my Gundam, Sanguis." Quatre stopped, nearly falling over, thinking, "Blood? She must be an experienced fighter. He stared at the retreating form of Kat, trying to imagine what she would look like fighting. "Don't even try mister," Quatre heard a feminine voice in his head. " What the hell have we gotten into?"  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: One chapter down, 10 more to go Please R&R. Short chapter yes but they will get longer. 


	2. Kat

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah, the damn lawyers can shoot me if they want. I own Kat, Sanguis, and Midnight.  
  
Yes this chapter is short because I cut a lot out of it.  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 2  
  
1.2 Kat  
  
  
  
Kat opened the door and looked around her new home. The quarters weren't to small, but there wasn't much extra space. In one corner there was a bed, and shelving units in the other. To her right was a door she guessed led to the bathroom. She closed the door and noticed a paper on a desk to the left of her. She picked it up and read it," Welcome aboard the New York. You are allowed one gallon of water rations and one, seven-minute shower daily. You are to report to the kitchen at 5 o'clock for introductions." She crumpled the paper; "They don't waste time around here do they." Kat laid down on her bed and put her hand where her cat would have been and jolted up right." Midnight! I almost forgot!" She quickly "thought" her cat from the cockpit of her gundam and into her arms. She held her cat close to her and stroked her head. Midnight was a gift from her mother before she went into space, before she died. "I wonder if those pilots like cats Midnight. Do you like I should peek?" The cat growled, " No? I thought so you spoil sport." She laughed and stood up, shedding Midnight." Well," she stretched like a cat," It's four, so I've got one hour to shower." Kat striped off her space suit as she walked to the bathroom. "Midnight, keep watch and don't let anyone in," the cat growled in response.  
  
  
  
I told you it was short and as I said before, the chapters will get longer. 


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer: Shoot me I'm not saying it.  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 3  
  
1.2 Introduction  
  
Heero arrived at the kitchen fifteen minutes early, so he had time to think. He wasn't looking forward to getting to know this Kat. His training to show no emotion occasionally slipped around women, so he avoided them. Heero looked at his watch, it was ten till, and they would be coming soon. He sat there, schooling his face so it would show no emotion. He was concentrating so hard, he didn't hear the door open and didn't see Kat until she sat down across from him. He jumped up; assuming a fighting stance, thinking it was someone else. " So, I'm guessing that your Heero Yuy,' Kat said, a smile playing on her lips," Dr. J warned me that you are a serious fighter, but this isn't what I expected." Heero relaxed his stance and sat down. Quatre and Trowa walked in then, Quatre moving as far away from Kat as he could get Trowa right behind him. They took seats next to Heero, on his right. Duo arrived shortly after, sitting next to Kat, who looked at him with disgust. Wufei walked in before she could say anything, but she glared at Duo who stared back at her dreamily. Wufei took the last chair and sat in the corner, sulking. He had just been talking to his superiors and had tried to get Kat posted somewhere else, but had not succeeded. Quatre stood up and looked around, cleared his throat, and said," Now that we are all here, we can start introductions. Kat, my name is Quatre Winner, this is Trowa Barton, the one next to you drooling," he paused to chuckle," is Duo Maxwell and the one in the corner is Chang Wufei, I believe that he," he gestured to Heero," wanted to introduce himself." Quatre sat back down and Heero stood up. " You already know my name Kat, so I will read our next mission," there was a groan from Duo's general direction, " White Fang ships are heading for the moon to set up a base. We are to go there and stop the ships. We are to leave at midnight tonight. So I suggest you get some sleep." Suddenly everyone was in their own rooms and their alarms were all set for eleven. Kat stood up from her chair in the kitchen and walked down the hall, hearing exclamations of surprise from the five pilots she had tucked in. She was so happy with herself she didn't notice Quatre come out of his room and watch her as she walked to her rooms.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter is long I swear. All the chapters are already written thanks to study hall and english class and I'm working on the sequel. Plot gets better. Thanks for the reviews, I feel special, (tears come to eyes) the person I have reviewing this is not very expressive. Bye, Bye and see ya next chapter. 


	4. Findings

Disclaimer: Fine I'll say it. I don't own Gundam Wing; I do own Kat, Sanguis, and Midnight.  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 4  
  
1.2 Findings  
  
  
  
Quatre got up at ten forty-five; hoping to catch Kat before the others woke up, especially Duo. He went to her room and knocked on the door; no response. So he went down to the kitchen. As he neared the door, he heard the industrious sound of cooking. He opened the door and walked into an amazing sight. There were eggs cooking on the stove, water was pouring into a pitcher of orange juice, and plates were flying out of the cabinet. In the middle of it all was Kat, calmly reading a book at the table. Quatre stood there transfixed amazed at what he saw. The door closed behind him and Kat looked up. All industry stopped, even the stove turned off." Well you would have figured out sooner or later that I could do this," she sighed," I just wish it was later." She gestured to the seat across from her," please sit down." Quatre walked over and sat down, staring at her." W- what was t-that?" he finally stammered out." I will tell you the whole story when the others get here," she said and tilted her head side ways, as if listening to something, " that should be shortly, they are just waking up." The cooking started again. " I believe you would like some breakfast, wouldn't you?" Kat turned to Quatre, who answered, "Yes as long as you don't cook like Duo.' " Oh him, what is his problem, he looks like a girl." She laughed. Quatre laughed too and was about to answer as Duo walked in, groggily, and froze. Quatre stood up and guided him to a chair and pushed him into the seat, then returned to his own. Shortly after, Heero opened the door, looked around, lifted an eyebrow and sat in his seat. Kat placed a glass of orange juice in front of each of them, amazing Duo even more because she did it with out ever touching the glasses. Finally, Trowa and Wufei both had the same reactions as Heero, except both eyebrows went up and they showed more surprise. The eggs spooned themselves onto the plates and three more glasses of orange juice were put on the table as Kat took his seat." OK, well I hope you like my cooking, I assure you it will not be like Duo's," Kat started and Duo turned a deep red," while you are eating, I'll explain how I do what you just observed." She took a sip of her drink, " At my last station I was a engineer and occasionally I piloted mobile suits. I was working on some repairs one night when there was a freak accident. The suit I was working on, exploded. The reason I am here in front of you today is because of my "talent". Somehow, out of necessity, I teleported myself back to my quarters without any damage above a few cuts and bruises." She paused again to take a drink," the crew there was very afraid of me, because I also developed telepathy along with telekinesis. That was three months ago. I was sent to Dr. J and his team to be trained to be a Gundam pilot." Heero interrupted her," So, you are telling us that in 3 months you learned to pilot a Gundam? It took me years to do that." No Heero, it took me one month to learn and the time up until I was assigned here, I was fighting." She answered with a somber mask on her face." I was sent here because Dr. J Thought that you five," she gestured around the table," would be able to handle my new abilities and not act like the crew at my last station." She shuddered, staring down at her orange juice. Kat looked up, and found all of the pilots staring straight at her and she quickly tucked away her pain and smiled, but not before Quatre noticed the look on her face. He could tell that something had happened to her at her last position and the past three months that deeply affected her. There was a brief moment of silence before Trowa spoke," It's quarter till midnight," was all he said, but Kat stared at him in wonder because of all the emotion she sensed in his voice. An emptiness and a longing to fill that emptiness. She "thought" the dishes clean and put them back in the cabinets, then stood up." We should get suited up," she said, then walked out the door. The five pilots looked at where she had been, then got up too." Well, Dr. J was right again," Duo said," we should be able to handle her new abilities, but will she be able to handle us?" He laughed as he walked out the door, followed by the other four.  
  
Told you it was long. Kill me if you want but the next chapter is short. 


	5. The Trap

Disclaimer: If you are waiting your going to be here for awhile.  
  
This is short because I didn't want to put it with 6 or 4.  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 5  
  
1.2 The Trap  
  
(Hm. I wonder what happens?)  
  
  
  
At precisely midnight, the six gundams left base, headed to the moon. Kat brought Midnight, much to Wufei's dismay. (AN: that rhymes, Wufei's dismay) He did not approve of pets, let alone pets in the cockpit of a Gundam. She coolly responded that she would rather die with her cat than die knowing that Midnight was alone.  
  
They arrived at the moon one-hour later and waited. According to the source the White Fang ships should come for the dark side of the moon. The pilots waited for an hour before they lost their patience. They landed on the moon and left their Gundams." Duo, fly around to the other side and see if they are coming," Heero said, taking authority. Duo did so, then flew back to report," there is no sign of them any where, I think our source is wrong." Suddenly Kat felt minds enter their area, "Guys, there is a White Fang ship heading straight for us!" But the warning came to late, before the pilots had time to reach their Gundams, White Fang was upon them. Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre leapt behind boulders, Kat started running to her Gundam." Kat, stop, they will get you,' Quatre yelled after her, but she didn't listen. He jumped up and ran after her, thinking, "If any thing happens to her, I'll kill myself." He caught up with her and grabbed her arm and said," Kat, the Gundams make perfect targets for White Fang gunners, look how much trouble Duo is having,' and he pointed above. Duo was fighting against five or six mobile suits and more were coming. " But Sanguis and Midnight are all I have," Kat cried, to which he responded," as long as we stay away from the Gundams, they won't destroy them. White Fang needs the Gundams and us intact." Quatre started to pull Kat back to the boulders where the others were hiding. Duo called over the radios in their helmets," Guys, there is a ship headed your way, I imagine to pick you up. If, no when, I get away, I'll try to follow and bring help. I will find a way to rescue you." With that, all communications ceased as Duo escaped into space. The five pilots could only watch as the ship headed towards them, a looming mass of steel, glimmering in the sun's rays as it circled to the dark side of the moon. It landed in front of them and out came soldiers, armed and ready, dressed in fatigues. Quatre and Kat were standing in the open, closer to the ship, so they were caught first. The soldier that caught Kat sneered and said," well boys, looks like we might be having some fun after all." The other soldiers laughed and made cracks about them. More soldiers came out of the ship and ran over to the boulders where the other three were hiding. " Get up," one said, shoving his gun behind the boulder. Wufei, Heero and Trowa stood up, hands on their heads." March" the said soldier, prodding Heero in the back. Heero gave him the infamous 'death glare.' "Turn around and march," the soldier growled, pushing Heero towards the ship. The five pilots, hands on their heads, walked to the ship and boarded. The soldiers followed them, leaving a guard at each Gundam.  
  
  
  
I'm DONE!!!! Yay!! Hope you like it so far! 


	6. Caught

Disclaimer: I won't say it. (Crosses arms) You can't make me. (Sticks out tongue) But I do own Captain Xenlae.  
  
Scott Gordon is a real, evil person. Feel free to demolish him as many times as you please.  
  
1.1.1.1 /.. / =telepathy  
  
1.1.1.2  
  
1.1.1.3 Chapter 6  
  
1.1.1.3.1 Caught  
  
The captain of the ship, The Victor, paced his office. His footsteps made no sound on the plush red carpet. The intercom on his desk rung out, " Captain Xenlae," his secretary said. "Yes, Xenlae stopped pacing," Sgt. (1) Gordon in here with the prisoners, sir." Send them in." A few seconds later the door opened and the five pilots walked in followed by the Sgt. and some of his men. Xenlae turned to the Sgt. and said, in a voice, " You may leave," "But sir." I can handle it." With that Xenlae saluted the Sgt. who reluctantly responded and left followed by his soldiers and the glare of hatred of Kat.  
  
"Please, sit down," Xenlae said, gesturing to six chairs in front of his desk. They all sat, with an exception of Heero, who stood with his arms crossed, giving Xenlae his "Death Glare." Kat sat down and stared at the gray-haired man who stood before them and could easily be her grandfather. She "reached" out with her mind and was revolted by his. It was so full of hatred and cruelty that she mentally and physically shrank back. Quatre was sitting next to her and saw her fear and reached over to comfort her. Kat felt his hand on her knee, and looked up, smiling a slow, relieved smile. /I'm glad I'm not stuck here alone," Quatre heard the same feminine voice as before in his head. He stared at Kat, who smiled and nodded. This exchange lasted only a few seconds, so they did not miss much, only Captain Xenlae introducing himself. " You are aboard the Victor and here you will remain until further notice. I have been given specific orders involving you five but I do not see five male pilots," Xenlae walked over to Kat, who looked up at him defiantly," I heard that one of you looked feminine, but this is a little extreme," Xenlae laughed, a cruel, heartless and humorless, laugh. Kat retorted, "You are mistaken captain," she used his title sarcastically," I am no Duo, your sources, like ours, are wrong. You have made a deadly error," ice seemed to form with her words. She sent another shaft of her mind, holding in her revolution, and saw that he did not know that she had been stationed with the pilots. Xenlae responded, laughing, "Oh, you are wrong young lady, I figured that you would be saved, but obviously your fellow pilots don't think." Quatre clenched his teeth to keep what he was about to say in but Kat didn't have such control. "If I had wanted to escape I could of, but I would not leave my friends behind," she said, her anger rising. Xenlae laughed, then walked to a wall, which opened, revealing a lab. "Follow me," Xenlae said. The pilots walked over and entered the lab after him, the door shut behind them. "Welcome to my lab," Xenlae said proudly," I wish for you to see my experiments, " he pressed a button and a wall that had been opaque, became transparent. The changing revealed a picture straight from a horror movie. Behind the glass were mutated, deformed human beings. They all were between sixteen and twenty-five and all wore white robes. Each one had some type of bird or cat feature. One had half formed wings growing out of his back, another feathers on her arm; one girl had a beak where her mouth would be and a tail. Kat sent shafts to them, but apparently, the mutation affected them mentally. They all had minds of children. She turned to Xenlae, who was watching them intensely, and said, " what the hell did you do to them you bastard?" He coolly responded, " tut, tut, such language. If you must know," he sighed," The White Fang scientists, my self included, recently discovered a way to combine DNA after a child is born. I simply injected cat and bird DNA into their systems. Unfortunately, they were not strong enough to keep their minds, they all went insane. Also their bodies were not sturdy enough, so they did not take on the characteristics we hoped they would," he smiled, and continued, "but that's why you are here, me and my colleagues have been going over what we believe are required characteristics for our subjects. You fit the bill. So not only are you going to fight for White Fang, your going to be my guinea pigs." He laughed. Wufei, who had been trying to hold in his emotions, burst out. "Weakling, you enjoy this don't you, forcing others to do what pleases you. This is injustice towards human kind." Wufei ran towards Xenlae, ready to punch him, but was stopped by some force. "Injustice," he yelled. (An: I had to put that in () Kat gasped, she "felt" in her mind his barrier go up. Xenlae was like her, a telekinetic. "I don't force them, I plant the idea in their heads, like I will do to you." Suddenly Wufei dropped to the ground, asleep. "He's telepathic too," Kat thought. "Now, lets get you to your quarters," Xenlae said, almost kindly.  
  
  
  
(1) I don't know how to spell Sgt.  
  
Finally, sorry it took so long my dad banned all computer use for me so I couldn't type it. Long story. PLEASE R&R. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own GW though I wish I did. I do own Kat, Midnight, Sanguis, Sgt. Gordon (sort of) and everyone else I think of.  
  
/./ =telepathy  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Their "quarters" turned out to be an empty meeting room with no lights. Guards were posted at the door and there was a security camera in the corner, which you could she because of a blinking red light. They were taken out one by one for physicals. Kat went last and hers took the longest. She came back sobbing and her clothes messed up. The guards shoved her into the room, laughing, and she fell to the floor. The door shut and she sat up, dragging herself to the wall, where she sat, hugging her knees and crying. Quatre came over and sat down next to her. She leaned on his shoulder, taking him by surprise, tears streaming down her face. She thought to him, / White Fang soldiers are all the same. / She felt his surprise, / Just think what you would say, I'll know. / So he thought, / what do you mean? / / I was stationed on a White Fang base as a spy last. When I had my accident, the soldiers there were afraid of me so they raped me. Now they have done it again, / she stopped, crying to hard to continue, Quatre hugged her, / I left the base because I had done all I could do. I was the source for this mission. It's my fault we are stuck here. / A voice broke into her head, / The poor cat, trapped in her own failure, / a baritone laughed in Kat and Quatre's heads. Kat's head shot up, / now even you can't get your friends out. I have blocked you kinetic powers, / the voice laughed again. Quatre thought, / Kat, who was that? / / Xenlae, he is telepathic and kinetic too, that's how he stopped Wufei. / The guards opened the door then to the Sgt., who walked in. "Your to pilot your Gundams into the docking bay," he said, staring at Kat hungrily. Kat shrank back onto Quatre's shoulder, /he id the one who raped me, / she thought to Quatre. "Then you are to go to the captain's office," the Sgt. snickered, "so get up. And don't try any funny stuff, move away from the bay and you will get shot." The five pilots stood up and followed the chief out the door. Kat and Quatre were last, and Quatre stood protectively near Kat as they past the guards.  
  
Sorry it is short and has no name. I thought it would be better with out a title. Well, what do you think? Please review or e-mail me at HawksWings2005@aol.com. 


	8. The Experiment

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own every one else and the ships and Kat's Gundam. There I said it.  
  
/.. /= telepathy  
  
1.1 Chapter 8  
  
1.1.1 The Experiment  
  
The pilots still had their space suits on, so they just had to retrieve their helmets. Each pilot had a guard with them, so they wouldn't run away. Kat got up into her cockpit and shut the door. She found Midnight curled up, floating above the controls in her oxygen chamber. Kat teleported Midnight to her room onboard the New York. Xenlae, probably just to taunt her, had left Kat with the capability to teleport small objects; a cat was the limit. She sighed and piloted Sanguis into the docking bay, followed by the other pilots.  
  
Quatre got out of Sandrock, which was "parked" next to Sanguis. Kat was standing on the platform in front of the cockpit. He thought to her, / Kat, where is Midnight? / /I sent her back. / He could see her smile slightly, / We should go, we don't want to keep the captain waiting now do we? / Kat jumped down to the floor of the bay (AN: like those stunts Trowa pulls). A soldier ran up, to make sure she wasn't attempting an escape. The doors shut then as Heero flew in.  
  
  
  
The pilots were sitting in Xenlae's office again, still in their space suits. Xenlae had entered the lab, leaving the pilots under the eye of Sgt. Gordon. Kat sat as close as possible to Quatre, watching Gordon, her green eyes glowing with hate. / Quatre what do you think is going to happen to us? / / I don't know, I just hope we all keep our sanity after we are mutated. / Quatre shuddered.  
  
Trowa walked over to the lab entrance, staring at the mutated human/bird/cat creatures they might become. Sometimes the emptiness inside him almost took over again. Sometimes, though, the emptiness inside would clear briefly, leaving him with half-memories of his past, frustrating him to no end. What he wanted the most was to clear the blackness inside to see what his past was. " Trowa isn't even my real name," he thought to himself, he slammed his fist on the wall," I want to know my real name!," he screamed in his mind.  
  
Xenlae walked back into the room, followed by a handful of lab orderlies dressed in white coats. The orderlies walked over silently to the pilots, two orderlies for every pilot. The orderlies in charge of Kat took hold of her arms and started to guide/drag her to the lab door, but she resisted. There were clicking sounds behind her /Kat, I wouldn't do that, / Xenlae invaded her mind again, / I believe you want your friends to live. / She looked over her shoulder, each pilot had two guns pointed at their head. She stopped struggling and the guns were put away. The orderlies continued to guide her into the actual lab and to a standing tube of water. The other orderlies guided the pilots behind a protective barrier. "Take her to the changing room," Xenlae ordered, adding in Kat's head, /and do be quick about it, Quatre might worry, / he laughed his heartless laugh. She glared at him as she walked into the room, the door shutting behind her.  
  
Kat came back, dressed in a long white robe that clung to her body tightly. She was lead up a level and lowered into the tube of water, after being put to sleep. As she fell to sleep, she thought to Quatre, / I will survive. / She floated in the water, head rolled to the side, hair waving as something blue was injected into the tube. She had an air mask on, the only thing humane about the whole deal. Xenlae turned to the pilots and said, you are about to see ten years of work finished, a human mutated to be able to fly with bird wings and fight with a cat's claws and ferocity. Not even those silly Gundams you use can match the power of my mutants." He paused and turned on a screen that showed Kat's life status and a model of her bones and muscles. It was only then that Quatre realized how young she really was. "She is only sixteen, " he thought," younger than the rest of us, and she has lost her virginity already. I'll get that bastard Gordon."  
  
"If she survives this experiment, you four shall have the same treatment, plus more. It will be the start of a race of perfect super soldiers, able to fight without using machines and still pass as humans." He stepped around the barrier and called to the orderlies, "start the transformation." Immediately something happened. Two syringes emerged from the bottom of the tube and injected themselves into Kat's arms, causing Kat to jump in the tube, "give her more anesthesia," came the order, she lulled back to sleep. Two more syringes injected into her ankles. Something started to happen on the screen. Large bones appeared on her shoulder blades, which became wing bones, which continued to grow. A tail emerged from her tailbone and claws grew from her fingernails. Her muscles on her shoulders grew and her bones became less dense. Her wings grew to nine feet each, then spread, breaking the glass of the tube. Water gushed out and the mask came off. She woke up as she fell, eyes shining, and flew at the barrier, silver wings glimmering with water, straight for Xenlae. An orderly shot her with a tranquilizer before she could reach him though. She fell to the floor in a heap, claw retracting as she slipped back to sleep. Quatre yelled," No" and he ran over to Kat. When he reached her she briefly opened her eyes at his touch, then fell asleep. Quatre was in shock, not only had her body changed, but her eyes, they were cat eyes. Behind him, Xenlae was laughing and he said," ironic isn't it. Kat has become a cat," he continued laughing. Quatre got up and started running toward Xenlae, ready to attack, anger overwhelming his judgment. But he too was hit by a tranquilizer and collapsed. Heero and Wufei stepped forward silently and picked up Kat and Quatre. Trowa walked over to Xenlae and said quietly," Let us go to our quarters." Sgt. Gordon walked forward at his captain's command and pushed them to the door. They walked out and it shut behind them.  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? I worked really hard on this, please review! 


	9. Rescued

Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of work I had to do.  
  
Disclaimer: PIXY- STIXS!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!! I WILL NOT SAY IT HAHAHA!  
  
telepathy I changed it from /./ because you couldn't tell the difference too well.  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 9  
  
1.1.1 Rescued  
  
An hour or so after Kat was mutated, she woke up from the tranquilizer. Quatre had stood guard over her, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. She woke up screaming, her new claws shot out, causing Quatre to jump back and shout. The other three rushed over pulling Kat back from him. She realized who it was and sank down, as her claws retracted. She started sobbing leaning on Quatre, who had come back to her side. "I hurt all over," she cried," what did he do to me? I don't remember!" He wrapped his arms around her and told her what had happened and she picked pictures from his mind. "You watched over me through all that," she whispered." Yes, and I would do it all again to be with you," he whispered back. She laid her head down on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. She soon fell to sleep, dreaming fitfully.  
  
Over the next week, the four other pilots also were mutated. Unlike Kat, they were fully tranquilized before they were mutated. Heero was first, coming out with gold-copper wings and tail, then Wufei, who had coal black wings and tail. Trowa was after him and came out with dark blue wings and tail. Finally, Quatre was mutated on their seventh day on the Victor. His was the hardest because had had little sleep, watching over Kat and the other pilots, who were in serious pain as their bodies were adjusting. He came out with silver wings like Kat, his wings and tail were tipped in black. By then Kat had gotten better, so she helped the boys to heal. "That's what we are," she thought angrily as she lay Quatre down after his ordeal," children fighting a man's fight. Pawns in a coward's game of chess." She looked at the other pilots and down at Quatre. "Those bastards don't know what they are doing to us, they never will." (AN: sorry about the sudden thought provoking thoughts, I wrote this right after 9-11 and I had to add that.)  
  
By the tenth day all the pilots were better, Quatre's pain diminishing rapidly. The next day Xenlae called them down to his office again. The pilots had taken to leaving their wings and tails out, it was more comfortable and the men running the ship were quick to leave them alone. They were in Xenlae's office, under his observation. The pilots all had been in their quarters since Kat's mutation, only coming out to carry away whomever had been experimented on. Until they went to Xenlae's office, they didn't realize they had grown taller.  
  
Xenlae inspected each of them, then sent a thought to Kat, "Let us see if these four will handle telepathy." Xenlae laughed out loud, then said," now for the second part of your mutation. Enter the lab please." The doors opened and they went into the lab. Four orderlies directed them to four beds used for CAT scans. Kat was left behind, fretting. "Guys, he is going to do something to you to cause the part of you brain that controls telepathy to open in your brain. Be warned serious discomfort, like sudden, overwhelming voices in your head. I will help you block them once your done." They all nodded and retracted their new appendages and lay down on the beds. Four screens lit up above the beds, showing their brain levels. Another lit up showing Kat's brain levels. The beds retracted in and the radiation started. "Each time the light passes over their heads, another closes part of their minds opens, That is how I received my power little Kat," Xenlae said in her mind, " the accident you had just was pure chance, lucky weren't you?!" he laughed. The beds came back out then and the pilots sat up, faces contorted in a mix of pain and confusion. The levels on the screens had reached Kat's level.  
  
Suddenly an explosion rocked the ship and all 5 pilots felt a familiar mind. They all shouted "Duo" and their wings shot out and their claws extended. Xenlae ran over to a table and grabbed four syringes. "We have to warn Duo, Xenlae has the DNA he injected us with," Heero shouted over the sirens that had started blaring. They nodded and started running down the hall. Almost to the docking bay, they ran into Duo, literally. He stared up at them, then shouted, "Where is the lousy bastard that did this to you?" Kat pointed down the hall and started to say," Duo watch out, he has..," but he had already started running and had his gun pulled.  
  
  
  
Duo reached Xenlae's office and ran into the lab. Xenlae stood there, a psychotic smirk on his face. In his hands he held the four syringes with the DNA in them. "If he expects to beat me with those, he is dead wrong, they don't call me the God of Death for nothing," he thought. Duo charged at the captain, who shot out and hit him with one syringe, then another. Duo shot Xenlae just then, wounding the captain's leg. Xenlae dropped to the ground and hit Duo with the last syringes, then collapsed, dead from a second shot to the heart. Duo let out a scream, mentally and physically; all the pilots heard it, and Kat teleported. When Xenlae died, his hold on Kat's powers was released. Duo fell to the floor as Kat teleported into the room. The last thing Duo remembered as he succumbed to the pain was thinking, "I hope that bastard died a painful death."  
  
Kat teleported to Deathscythe, which was in the docking bay, with Duo in her arms. She put the unconscious boy in the cockpit seat and went to her own Gundam. She fired her grappling hooks at his Gundam, then flew out of the ship, towards the New York, which was floating a mile or so away. The other pilots had already gone there. She entered the bay just as the Victor blew up behind them. She set Deathscythe down along with her Sanguis. She jumped from her cockpit, unfurled and flew over to Duo. She got there a split second before the other pilots and opened the door. Inside, Duo was thrashing around, moaning in pain. His wings were already forming, along with his tail and claws. Heero injected him with a tranquilizer he had brought. He lifted him into his arms and flew down to the ground, followed by the others. They all were praying for him to survive this alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? Please R&R!! I'll have ten up soon. 


	10. Chapter Ten

1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I own everything else in this story, except Gordan, he is a kid in my class who I hate beyond reason.  
  
Thanks Letainajup for reviewing, I'm honored (bows to one of the best writers here) sorry if I embarrass you, but I really like Vampire Wars.  
  
WARNING: this gets sappy sorta sorry if you hate it, but I had to.  
  
  
  
1.2 Chapter 10  
  
Duo woke up and looked around him. The five other pilots were all seated around the bed he was in, still dressed in the white robes they wore on the on the Victor, sleeping. He tried to sit up, but the pain was too much, he moaned and fell back into the pillows. This woke Heero, who was sitting next to him. "Hey Heero," Duo said, his voice dry," long time no see. How long have I been out?" Heero gave him one his rare half smiles, relief shining in his eyes (remember people, this is not a 1x2 fic!!) "About two hours." Duo moaned, "Your wings and tail have reached their full length, but your body will take awhile to adjust." "What the hell did he do to us?' Duo asked, thinking back to his fight with Xenlae. "He injected us with the DNA of a bird and a cat. You must have crow DNA, " Kat answered, she had woken when Heero spoke, " You hurt so badly because you didn't have any drugs in your system when you were injected. I had anesthesia, the boys had tranquilizers. You didn't get ant until later, so it will take longer for your body to get use to the increased muscles, height and the new bones on your back." Kat smiled down at him and let her wings put. Duo thought privately to himself "She looks like an angel." She turned to Quatre and shook him, "Quatre, Duo is awake." He woke up as a voice came over the intercom, waking the other three. "The prisoners are still waiting to be interrogated pilots." "We'll be right there," Heero growled, he turned to Duo," We'll be back." The five pilots walked out the door. Duo leaned back on his pillows and looked at his hands. He let his claws out, then retracted them. " This will take some getting use to." He sighed.  
  
The five pilots walked into a room down the hall from Duo's. Inside were five people, one of them was none other than Sergeant Gordan. The rest were various orderlies and soldiers of different ranks. Kat looked straight at the sergeant and gave him a very evil smirk. "Well look who it is, my old pal the sergeant. We go a long way back, don't we Mr. Gordan?" The other four pilots walked over and surrounded the security chief, Sergeant Gordan. Heero beckoned to a corner, a soldier stepped out of the shadows and went to Heero. " Take the other four somewhere else. We will call you when we want them," Heero ordered. "Yes sir" The four prisoners were escorted out. The pilots let their wings and tails out and extended their claws. " You've had your fun with me Gordan, now it's my turn," Kat said, adding to the pilots, "His name is Sergeant Scott Gordan. He was the security chief at my last station too. He is the one who raped me both times. I'm just getting revenge, you can question him." She walked over to a corner and leaned against the wall, smirking evilly. The pilots turned to the sergeant, anger radiating from all five. Heero stood over him, and asked, in his usual voice, " where were you going?" The chief didn't answer; he stared in fear at Kat, who was still smirking. " I said, where were you going." Wufei was getting angry. Kat walked over, and rope materialized in her hand. It tied itself around Gordan and to the chair. Then she walked out of the room. "Wufei, give him a justice speech. I'm going to check on Duo," Quatre said, following Kat out the door. The others grimaced and followed. "That should work," Trowa thought. Wufei scowled at them and proceeded with his speech.  
  
Kat went to the dark docking bay and stood by the door, looking out into space. They were orbiting the Earth right now, waiting for clearance to land in what use to be USA. She sighed; it had been a long time since she had been to earth, almost two years. "I wonder how Aaron is doing," she thought. (AN: Patience, my friends, patience, you will know all soon.) She looked back out the window and saw Quatre's eyes reflecting beside her. Kat turned around and looked up at him. (When they were mutated, each had grown at least three inches, Kat now being five nine, Quatre six-foot. They now towered over the others on the ship.) She leaned on Quatre, tucking her head under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her; both of them enveloped in warmth. (I said, it was sappy) She looked up at him and smiled, " Maybe we owe Gordan something. If he hadn't gotten to me last time, we wouldn't have met." Then she gave him a quick kiss and let her wings out. (Don't say I didn't warn you) She flew up to her gundam' head and sat down, looking at Quatre, laughing. He let his wings out too and flew up. She darted away, teleporting behind him. This went on until Kat let herself be caught. They were on top of Sandrock. Quatre wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. They stared into each other's eyes, each one glowing with love and warmth, reflecting the light of the other's. Just as they were about to kiss, Wufei broke in, " I'm done with my speech, will you please come here, he is drooling. I think he fainted half way through and won't wake up." They both laughed and flew down to the exit. They walked out the door, leaning on each other.  
  
"I said, WHERE WERE YOU GOING?" Heero yelled as he punched Gordan again. "Let me try," Kat said, walking over. Heero backed off, fists clenched in anger. She let out on claw and put it on Gordan's thigh. She got very close to his face and whispered, " Now, you tell my friends here what they want to know, or you will use something more precious than your life," she continued sarcastically, "Although I would be flattered to know that I was the last woman you will have ever slept with, I don't think you would like that to much, no?" Gordan shook his head. "Good," her claw retracted, then she punched him in the groin. "He should talk now. Just call if you need me." She walked out the door, Gordan moaning behind her.  
  
  
  
OK, how do you like it? As I said before, it got a little sappy. Please review. I will still update, but would appreciate it if you would review. 


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any thing involved with it. I do own Kat, Midnight, and Sanguis. I also don't own Gordan and hope I never ever do.  
  
Thanks everybody for reviewing this story and sticking with me when it took me so long to update it. This is the final chapter, thank you very much. This story is officially finished as soon as it is posted.  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1 Chapter 11  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Epilogue  
  
Duo took a few weeks to recover from his mutation. By then they had been dropped off at a safe house in Maine. It was a time of rest for all the pilots. From what they had gathered from the five prisoners, the Victor was heading to Cleveland, Ohio. The pilots stayed in Maine through fall and into the winter.  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Christmas, AC 195  
  
The pilots were gathered around a Christmas tree, opening gifts. They each looked like angels (well, mostly Kat, but…) their wings spread. The city officials were told to ignore any complaints about the inhabitants of the three story Victorian house, within reason.  
  
  
  
The phone it the kitchen rang and Trowa went to answer it. "Hello" "Yes, hello, is this the Winner residence?" "Yes" "Good, may I ask who is speaking?" "Trowa" "Trowa, you and the other pilots are to be in Stow, Ohio by January 3rd. Tell Kat to see her family there, they will explain," the caller hung up. Trowa walked in and directed to Heero, "We have a new mission. We are to go to a Stow, Ohio and see Kat's family." Heero gave his trademark "Hn" and stopped all the talking. Duo had been tormenting Wufei, was looked like he was about to explode. Duo had been pulling his short braid and pretending it was Midnight, Kat's cat. Kat and Quatre were talking quietly together, leaning very close. Heero told them what Trowa had been told and looked at Kat, who looked very happy, happier than she had been since they had met her. "Who is this family at our destination?" Duo asked. "My twin brother, Aaron, is all the family I have left, " she said, "but he is still in high school, like I should be. He is training to be a politician." " Well Kat, you're going home." Quatre thought to her, smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think?!?! It's done now, there is no more, at least until the sequel, which I'm writing right now. Please review, I worked really hard on this and appreciate knowing what you think. 


End file.
